The present invention relates to a shaped mounting module, prefabricated from thermally insulating material such as polystyrene foam or the like, for liquid-type panel heater systems, on which module the heater pipe may be assembled and mounted by means of holder devices having upwardly opening recesses.
A module of the above-indicated type is known from the laid-open German patent application No. 2,456,836, wherein comb-like or flange-like holder devices are employed which have in their upper sides recesses equally spaced from the edges of the module. Spacings and arrangement of these recesses are chosen so that upon assembly of the modules, the recesses of one module are aligned with the recesses of the adjacent module.
Modules according to this prior art have been installed with satisfactory results in a great number of applications. However, the construction and installation disadvantages make improvements desirable.
One disadvantage in the prior art is that during installation and cutting to size, the amount of work, and particularly the time required for the work, is excessive. In adjusting registry of the panels, the panels must be cut apart or divided by saw. Owing to the different materials of which panel and flange are constructed, this operation results in difficulty and delay in operation.
Another disadvantage in the prior art is that the manufacture of the modules is not sufficiently easy and economical. In particular, the sometimes problematic foam-anchoring of long flanges should be avoided.
Another disadvantage in the prior art is that the stackability of the panels during storage and transport is not completely satisfactory.
Another disadvantage in the prior art is that the attachment of the curved sections of the pipes is not completely satisfactory.
Furthermore, it is known to produce floor heating systems from plastic tubes wherein each tube is mounted in brackets or holders provided with grooves (compare, e.g., laid-open German patent application No. 2,515,708). The disadvantages of such prior art floor heating systems are that the brackets are pressed directly into the concrete material of the floor, and the grooves are arranged only in one direction.